dinner with my in law's
by heartlova
Summary: sequel to the one shot meeting my inlaws, finally posted it up. if you thought sasuke's trouble's with haishi are over, you'll have to read this to see how a peace full dinner could become one hell of a horrible reck with the demon king haishi: plz R


**Thank you for reading the first in laws one shot,**

**Umm there might be a slight (o.o.c) thing , forgive me if so , also I might have a bit of grammar problems, if I do plz point that out for me I'd appreciate it.**

**I was thinking of making a collection for this so please (again) review and tell me what you think and if I should make a collection. **

**With all that written and done I gladly present to you the sequel to meeting my in laws :**

**dinner with my in laws: **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**( Sasuke's p.o.v.)**

Tonight is a special night for both me and Hinata, we've been married for three weeks and since we came back from our honey moon, this would be our first dinner together as a married couple in our home. The only reason… well more like _reasons _why we haven't been able to have dinner alone since our marriage was because we were forced to live with haishi for the first two weeks of our marriage since Hinata was supposedly pregnant. Turns out it was a fake pregnancy which was a relief for both me and her. The only person who was pissed was her father.

Anyways after enduring two weeks with the king of demons we finally went on our honey moon to return late last night, and so here I am sitting on my favorite couch watching Television, waiting for Hinata to finish up dinner. The smell of home cooking filled the room making me feel so comfortable I couldn't believe it was true.

"Sasuke.." Hinata's voice rang in my ears as a sweet harmony.

"hn."

Hinata smiled warmly at me as she entered the living room " go get ready .."

"Hn- huh? For what?" I looked at her confused.

She giggled " dinner silly.."

I smiled " oh then this should be fine.."

She shook her head and giggled again " no silly, do you want my family to change their minds about you?"

I froze and at that moment I felt my surroundings shattered as if I woke up to a night mare.

"c-come again" I asked hoping I was hallucinating or something.

I gulped when I looked at her, she had the same smile the time I was dragged to meet her family, and I knew nothing good was to come of this, and my special dinner was to turn into one hell of a dinner with my in laws.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Sasuke's tip and advice corner**

**I'm going to pause there for a second and give you a bit of a tip, when ever your wife tells you something important that you're bound to forget, always either write it on your hand or type it in your phone as a memo cause you never know if you'd forget something as important as you're in laws coming over. Also you would have to listen to your wife's non stop nagging.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Hinata** quirked her brow at me and folded her arms "don't tell me you forgot.."

"Forgot what?" my palms were getting sweaty.

"That my family was coming for dinner" her features tensed up a bit, and my pulse began to speed up. I knew nothing good was to come of this.

I snorted "what no.. I remembered." I laughed or rather pretended to. " I was just kidding.."

Hinata's features relaxed and she smiled " alright then go get ready."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

' MAN! Why me?' I thought as I dressed up into a tux. ' and I thought it was going to be only me and her tonight..'

After I finished dressing I went down to the living room only to be welcomed by a laughing Hinata.

"what are you laughing at?" I snapped at her feeling embarrassed.

After her laughter died down she said "it's just that you're trying too hard and the tux may be a little bit too much, but I think it's so cute.."

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. "so what? Your family just makes me a little bit too nervous!" I pouted.

She smiled and hugged me. "oh its just too cute, come on I'll help you" she said taking my tie and jacket off, after she finished I couldn't resist the urge of wanting to tease her a bit and so I began to tickle her. Well for all you out there Hinata really hates to be tickled, but I love it when she gets mad and laughs at the same time.

I smirked watching her laugh and glare at the same time.

"Sa- Sasuke! S-s-stop it!" she said trying to avoid me but she was out of luck and instead of stopping I began to tickle her even more until she fell over the couch. I was blinded by her cute face while I was tickling her and failed to notice my surroundings or what I was doing. Once I felt bad for teasing her too much I stopped tickling her only to feel this mincing aura and hear Hinata gasp turning red by the second. I the recognized the mincing aura that could never be mistaken by anyone else's it was to much for any one but haishi. I gulped and looked down at Hinata who was under me, I closed my eye's hoping this awkward situation would disappear once I opened them but sadly when I opened them it remained, until some one laughed.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Sasuke's tip's and advice corner:**

**Well as you can see we are in the middle of a very VERY awkward situation, to avoid these kinds of situations my advice here is to always lock your doors or always keep a meter distance away from your lover when ever her family or any guest are visiting.**

**Any ways I bet you're dying to know what happens so on with the story…**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Buahahahahahahahaha..OMG." I turned to find Hanabi whom was on the floor clutching her stomach and laughing. She stood up and wiped what seemed to be tears of laughter from her face and said "yo-you guys were like sooo red… haha.. Please excuse me, I need to go out to cool down a bit."

After she left the room remained in an awkward silence until Neji cleared his throat "please excuse our rude behavior Hinata-sama" Neji bowed and continued " we entered your house with out knocking."

I twitched as I stood up and straightened up, I tried to smile but I failed. He was clearly only apologizing to Hinata when clearly this was my house! "where is my apology." I asked trying my best not to snap.

Neji smirked and turned to haishi " Haishi-sama did you happen to hear something?"

" no not at all, but maybe it was a squeaking cockroach.." Haishi answered while glaring at me.

Apparently Haishi doesn't get the fact that this was my house, I looked over at Hinata who was holding back a laugh. When she noticed me looking at her she smiled and looked at her father.

" ano… Sasuke could you please take my father and Neji- niisan to the tea room, I'll be right over with tea."

I sighed, I couldn't go against Hinata's words especially since her father and overly protective, jerk like cousin are here. " yes dear.."

She smiled at me then went to call her sister. I then gritted my teeth before I faced Haishi with a smile " come over this way.." I said trying my best to remain calm, which happened to be my specialty.

Once we entered the tea room Haishi snorted and I knew nothing good was to come of this. " what a small room."

I rolled my eye's but he continued knowing it would piss me off. " the Hyuga mansion's bathroom is bigger than this.."

Oh did I mention that haishi is all of the below:

A): very prideful

B): ignorant

C): and a very great bragger

D): he also lives to make me angry..

I sighed in annoyance " well this house only has two people living in it.."

Haishi quirked a brow at me and glared, and again the mincing murderous aura filled the room making me feel uneasy. I smirked and thought 'two can play that game old man, you are too old to mess with Sasuke Uchiha!'

" father.." I said knowing this word would get on Haishi's last nerve, this word was the key of winning this battle.

Round 1: Sasuke : 1

Haishi : 0

" yes.." he practically hissed.

" nothing.. I just felt like saying that word, I guess it does fit you image.. What do you think Neji-niisan?" I turned to Neji who twitched.

Round two: Sasuke : 2

Haishi : 0

Neji: disqualified

He glared at me, I smirked, ' take that loser! That's what you get for thinking low of Sasuke Uchiha, also violating him in his own house! Whose the twitching one now!' I thought as I smirked even wider.

Before the second round could begin Hinata came in, " father, Sasuke Neji-niisan dinner's ready"

As we walked out of the room both haishi and Neji gave me a ' this is sooo not over' look. I smirked in satisfaction before returning a ' bring it on.. I'll take you on any day' look.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

The silence at the table was killing me, no one was eating except hanabi and Hinata. The rest were glaring daggers at me, I smirked and picked up my fork, but before I could eat some food was thrown at my face. I gritted my teeth and glared under the mask of potatoes, Haishi was smirking, Hinata then looked over at her father.

"father!"

Haishi looked over at Neji and yelled " Neji!"

I then scooped some food on my spoon and flicked it at Neji only to be nudged by Hinata.

" Sasuke!" Neji sneered.

I looked over at Hinata " Hinata…" I sneered at her since she was clutching on to my arm.

" HANABI!" Hanabi's voice echoed in the dining room, only to be followed by silence. We sweat dropped.

" what?" she shrugged " I felt kind of lonely since none of you called my name…"

Once again it was silent, I felt really awkward, and when I thought if this day could get any worse the door bell rang…

**O.O.O.O.O.**

**Sasuke's tip and advice corner:**

**Well as you can see this is yet another awkward situation, and I thought I was saved by the bell, sigh… could this day get any worse…**

**My advice here is when ever your brother, father in law try to get you pissed off ignore them, its better for both you and your life.**

**I have a feeling you really don't want to hear the advice so sorry on with the story….**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

I quickly got up "I'll get it" I said rushing out of the suffocating room. Once I opened the door I frowned, I really wanted to slam the door shut at the moment. Out side of my door was the second person in the world who I really didn't want to see and worst of all he had so many of the idiots that annoy the hell out of me. Yes folk's it was none other than Naruto and the nine idiots!

" what do you want?" I asked the grinning idiot.

I watched as his grin turned into a frowning pout " oi teme, you don't have to be mean to your guest.."

I twitched " what do you mean by guests?"

Naruto laughed " remember you promised us a party after you come back from your honey moon.."

I took a deep breath " Naruto.. You are the second person I really never wanted to see today… but unfortunately the first person is already here… now leave.!"

Naruto quirked his brow at me " whose the first?.."

I sighed " you have no idea what the hell I've been through today and the fact that the king of demon's and his pet demon dog are here… SO FAR TODAY HAS BECOME INTO ONE HELL OF A HORRIBLE DAY! FIRST HAISHI AND NEJI DECIDE TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME THROWING FOOD AND INSULTING ME IN MY OWN HOUSE AND NOW YOU.. YOU FREAKIN APPEAR!"

Naruto began to laugh and so did the other idiots "wow teme you've had it hard.. "

" yes now leave, you have no idea how much anger I have stored from how much I was resisting the urge of wanting to punch the demon king Haishi!"

I looked at Naruto whose face paled all of a sudden ' shit! Please don't let what I think be true' I thought as I felt some one tap my shoulder.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Sasuke's tip's and advice corner"**

**I know you want to kill me at the moment but don't worry the story will continue after I give you some advice…**

**Well to avoid this messed up situation you just need to do 2 things.**

**1: don't make any promises with your friends after returning from you honey moon and**

**2: never! I mean EVER! Talk bad or back stab your father in law when he's in your house..**

**Im sure your all waiting to read on so please do enjoy me getting killed!**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**I **gulped, when the hand left my shoulder I heard him speak in a cold scary fearfully murderous voice.

" so you really hate me that much, calling me a demon king and worse wanting to punch me.."

I turned to face an angry old hyuga. " uh-…" I could speak, this time there was no way to avoid this situation.

I turned back to Naruto who gulped " well then teme, I'll be going.." he turned to the idiot's " come on g-"

He was interrupted by Haishi " no need for you to leave boy, this kind of thing needs an audience.. What do you think Neji?"

Neji smirked " what ever you find appropriate uncle.."

Al right I've had more than enough of this! I faced them with my calm posture " sure, but what kind of thing do you have planned.. **Father?.." **I sneered in disgust.

Neji smirked and so did Haishi. " a two round fight my boy.." Haishi said in pride.

I twitched " alright but whose first..? You father or you Neji- niisan?"

Neji grinned at me " oh that would be me _**" Sasuke-kun!**_"

I cracked my knuckles " alright, let's finish this quickly, the food is getting cold.."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Sasuke's tip's and advice corner:**

**Before I continue let me just give you a little tip**

' _**don't fight indoor's like we did, cuz your wife will be extremely angry if it get's messy!"**_

**Anyways on with the battle..**

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

" oi teme, I don't think you should do this.." Naruto looked over at me worried. " at least take it outside."

"hn. don't worry I'll finish this in a second." I answered trying to reassure the idiot.

" sometime's I think you're too full of your self" he said before stepping back joining the rest of the so called audience.

Neji cracked his neck and smirked " you know you could always back out like a smart boy _sasu-kun.._"

I gritted my teeth "same to you too Neji-niisan.."

As he charged at me I simply smirked, dodging all his punch attempt's. I then punched him in his stomach and he returned it to me on my face, he then tried to strike again only to have me take hold of his hand and twisting it causing him to scowl in pain.

Unable to use his hand he gave up, although I knew he didn't try his best in the fight since he gave me the 'you're not worth my time' look and smirked.

Haishi glared at me " you know boy, that he lost on purpose since the only person that wants to kill in this room is me.."

I sighed " what's you point old man? Hurry up, will you.. the foods getting cold"

" very well boy… come at me.."

With out thinking I stupidly charged at him only to be punched back, I then avoided several punches but got hit with most of them, once I saw my chance I swung at him but then stopped when Hinata entered the room 'shit!'. I thought as I jumped back.

Hinata looked angry "father? Sasuke? What are you two idiot's doing?"

We stood in place looking at the ground. Hinata then turned to Naruto and the idiots and snapped " Naruto-kun, I would have thought better of you, why did you encourage these two to fight?"

"uh.. Well you see I was try-"

" I don't need the ' I was trying to' crap! Please leave"

Naruto dismissed himself with the idiots leaving only me., Hinata and Haishi. Neji went to treat his wound's. we both gulped as Hinata folded her arms and tapped her foot.

" you two are not children! Why cant you just get along? Huh? My do you always have to mess up special occasions like this? I'm very disappointed in you two"

I looked at her, she was on the verge of tears but the angry face she had on mad me think how serious she was.

"you two will not eat anything and will sleep here until morning 'together! If you two don't make up I might lock you in here even more than that."

" what?" we both asked in aggravation.

She glared at us " Hanabi get the futon's I asked you to bring."

Five minutes later both me and haishi were sitting in the dark on futon's really close to each other.

I cleared my throat " um.. I think I over did it.."

Haishi snorted "you think.. Maybe I did too.."

"n ah..' we both said at the same time.

"…"

"…." it was silent from both end's, until Haishi's stomach grumbled.

"hn. I guess that make's us even.."

" what?" he asked with a disgusted face.

" well were both hungry and it's kind of boring, so what do you say we call a truce?" I extended my hand and he took it.

" don't get me wrong brat, it's just because I'm hungry."

" yeah same here, I still hate you old man"

" that's my line.." he sneered.

I sighed " man who would have thought that we would both be scolded my Hinata?.."

Haishi smiled " yeah… I mean I would have thought hanabi would do so but not Hinata.."

" who would have thought.."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

We both sat there starved and cold waiting for Hinata, and the next morning we woke to the smell of breakfast.

I cracked my eye's open at the scent. " yo old man.." I nudged Haishi.

He got up and snapped at me " WHAT?"

I smirked " do you smell that?"

He rolled his eye's " yess and what about it?"

I smirked " I think she forgave us.."

" what make's you think that?"

" just wait and see."

A few minute's later Hinata walked in to the living room smiling " I hope you two made up, because I made sure to make extra food since you two must be very hungry."

We both nodded " we are very sorry Hinata-sama" I said hugging her.

She gasped and blushed " Sasuke not in front of people.."

I smirked and looked over at haishi who rolled his eye's " what ever just get me food!"

Hinata smiled " right this way daddy.."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

And so that morning I never thought that a breakfast would taste as wonder- nahhh who am I kidding, I felt the most relief after break fast the moment they left…..

As soon as they were out of sight I smirked at Hinata " so where did mrs. Angry aggressive Hinata go?" I asked.

She blushed " well about that Sasuke.. I'm sorry.."

"really now.."

She hugged me " I'm sorry Sasuke"

I smiled hugging her back " I'll for give you if you kiss me and make me a fabulous home cooked meal tonight.."

Hinata pecked me on the cheek and the smiled " okay.." at that moment I never thought my life would be so blessed.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

**So you may think I had my happy ending this time too… well that night we had Naruto over and it was worse then the dinner before. Well I guess it could have been worse, ahhh who am I kidding! **

**0.0.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_**Thank you for reading, sorry if the ending was a little rushed but my mom kept nagging at me and we had some annoying unexpected guest over.**_

_**Please do review, I might make a sequel to this one too but that all depends on the reviews :D**_

_**Heartlova_**_


End file.
